


Fethera

by MiraculousKittyGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyGirl/pseuds/MiraculousKittyGirl
Summary: When a new girl moves into town, Ladybug and Cat Noir are surprised to have a new superhero helping them, but they can't help but wonder who lies under that purple mask. When they accidentally hurt her, they have to battle the impossible to keep Paris standing. Basically where a new hero shows up, helps, gets mad, akumatized (cause doesn't EVERYONE?), and yeah, basic Miraculous stuff, with quite a bit drama and adrinette thrown in along the way.





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work(😁) and it makes me part of a series! I hope that’d work, I’m a Miraculous fan, no Lukanette(even though it makes a heckuva good story), or Adrigami (complicated mashup) just Adrinette and Ladynoir FOREVER!! Honestly, I have no idea when in the show this is taking place, though it may be like season 4? I dunno, but yeah!

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, Alya!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng waved.

Alya was perched atop her desk and chatting with Nino. She swung her legs back and forth, gnawing on gum.

Marinette smiled. Typical Alya, she thought, walking over and setting her backpack down.  
Nino and Alya were chatting about Alya’s latest Ladyblog post.  
“I know! Isn’t it so awesome?” Alya said excitedly.  
“What?” Marinette asked.  
“Chloe’s dad is doing a special event just for Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Alya replied. “Next week. I posted it on my blog, in case Ladybug looks and sees. I mean, if they don’t see, they’re not there, and we can’t have a special party for them if they’re not even there!”

“Yeah!!” Marinette said. 

“Hey guys!” Adrien said, walking up and surprising Marinette. “ I saw your post, Alya. I wish I was Cat Noir! That’s pretty cool. But how’d you get it arranged? Chloe’s not really Ladybug’s biggest fan right now. She’s probably not going to handle her in her own house.” 

“Yeah, well already worked out.” Alya said, flipping her phone around. It was a post on Chloe’s website, ‘Queen Buzz”. It said she was going to New York with her mother for a few weeks. “We’ll have it during then. See? All worked out.” 

Mrs. Busteair walked around into the room and clapped her hands to get the class’s attention. “Class! Sit down, please!” 

Alya jumped down from the desk and slid in hers next to Marinette. 

“We have a new student joining us today! Class, please welcome Elyse Durrain.”

She led a pretty girl into the room. Her reddish brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her dark eyes scanned the classroom. She wore a white shirt with a single violet stripe, a turquoise skirt, and high purple striped socks out of her flats. 

“Hello,” she said in a pretty voice, fingering jet bracelet. 

And that was the start of Elyse Durrain’s adventures.


	2. Fethera

"Class-" Mrs. Busteair started to say when she was cut off by a shout. 

"I am Vocalizer!" a girl said, banging open the door. "All who hear me fear me!" She picked up her microphone and sang into it. Waves of musical notes came out, and when they touched a person, they lost their own will. "Army! Assemble!" The class stumbled over to her. "Forward March!" she yelled, walking out of the room. 

Three people had avoided her. Marinette, Adrien, and the new girl Eloise were hiding in the school. They each had no idea the other was still there.

Marinette double-checked the lock on the bathroom stall. "Tikki! Time to transform!" she said. "Tikki! Spots on!" she yelled.

Just across the hall, Adrien was having the same talk with Plagg. "Plagg! Claws Out!" he said.

Eloise huddled under her desk, afraid to move. "What do I do, what do I do?" she whispered to herself. She hugged herself tighter.

Ladybug jumped onto the roof, soon joined by Chat Noir. "Where could she be?" she said. 

"I have no clue," Chat Noir said, scanning the area. "There she is! At the base of the Eiffel Tower." He jumped off the roof, and started running, with Ladybug following behind.

The duo landed in front of Vocalizer and her army. "Her microphone," Ladybug whispered to Chat Noir. "And follow along."

He nodded, unsure what exactly she was planning to do. 

"Okay, Vocalizer, you don't want to make this hard, do you?" Ladybug said, slowly walking forward.

"You dare step forward?" Vocalizer said, laughing. "Army! Attack!"

Just in time, Chat Noir jumped away from outstretched arms. "What's the plan?" he yelled.

"Just...follow!" Ladybug said. She ran, dodging the attackers. Vocalizer had moved and was quickly scaling the tower. "Up there!" she said, pointing. She swung her yoyo up. 

Chat Noir extended his stick, and grabbed onto the edge of the tower, a second too late. Vocalizer stood above him, laughing. "It's my day today, pretty kitty," she said, reaching down to grab his ring. "Ladybug!" he cried.

She looked over. "I'm trying!" she yelled. she was surrounded by Vocalizer's army, and they were closing in.

"Need some help?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug looked up. "Who...who are you?" she said, confused. "I didn't give anyone a Miraculous!"

"Who cares?!" Chat Noir yelled. "Uh, Bird-Girl, Ladybug?"

A girl stood on the tower, her thick red-brown hair loose around her purple shoulders, her mask furrowed. She had her gloved arms crossed, and her brown eyes glared at Chat. "Birdbrain, I'm Fethera!" She jumped up and flew up to where Vocalizer was standing over Chat. "Don't worry, kitty," she cooed. "Wind!" Fethera cried, tossing her hands up and catching the gust. She threw it at Vocalizer. It knocked her back, and Chat climbed up. Ladybug pressed back until there was no more back. "Lucky Charm!" she cried, hoping it'd get her out. But, of course, powers never give us what we want, and a drill fell into her arms. "Huh?" she said, looking around. "Of course!" she realized. She pressed the head of the drill at the metal wall and drilled a hole just big enough through it. She jumped through and joined Fethera and Chat on the deck with Vocalizer. "Party's over," Fethera said, walking forward. Vocalizer jumped up and grabbed her microphone. "NO!" She yelled. "NO, it is NOT!"

She swung her arms up, and the microphone lit up. She started singing and a wave of notes came out, blanketing Paris. "If you don't give up, I'll let this drop," Vocalizer warned. "Then all of Paris will be under my control." 

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other. Fethera crossed her arms and frowned. Chat's eyes lit up. 

"Cataclysm!" he said. He raised his fist up. 

"Chat?" Ladybug whispered. 

"Yeah?" he said, focused on Vocalizer.

“What exactly is that going to do?”

“Well, malady, you’ll just have to wait and find out, I suppose.” 

Ladybug sighed in frustration. “Fine, chat. Have it your way.” She swung her yo-yo up and hooked onto the rafters above Vocalizer. She pulled up and flew above her. 

Vocalizer laughed. “Poor ladybug,” she said. “Not so smart, are you? One touch and you’re gone.”

“Don’t touch her!” Chat warned. He had a look in his eyes that was scary. 

“What makes you think I’m actually going my to listen to a crazy kitty like you?” Vocalizer laughed. She reached her microphone up towards Ladybug. “Uh, CHAT?!” She yelled “FETHERA?!” She pulled her legs as close as she could to herself. Chat, thinking fast, pushed his fist down on the ground, with cracks spreading on the ground. He and Fethera jumped up, but Vocalizer was too focused. She slipped through, and at the last moment Ladybug grabbed the microphone. “No more evil doing for you, little akuma.” She said. “Time to de-evilize!” She yelled, capturing the mischievous little butterfly. As the ladybirds repaired the ground, Chat held out his fist. “Pound it?” Ladybug smiled. Three fists, one red, one black, and one purple pressed together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug jumped into her room. “Spots off,” she said. “Tikki, who is this...Fethera?”

“I have no idea,Marinette,” Tikki said. 

Marinette’s phone rang. Curious, she picked it up. 

“Hi..this is Marinette, right?” A familiar voice said. 

“Luka...?” 

“Yeah...what are you doing tonight?” 

“Nothing...” Marinette shrugged at Tikki.

“Um...would you like to meet at my boat for dinner?” Luka asked.

“Sure! I’d...love to?”

“Great! See you then!” Luka said, then hung up. 

“Tikki!!” Marinette gasped. “Tell me that wasn’t a dream!!”

“No! It wasn’t!”Tikki paused. "I don't think it was, at least." 

—————————/——————/—————————/

“Adrien.” 

The slight nod of acknowledgment. Never no more. Nathalie’s stony face stood at the door, almost expectant for his lateness-again. 

“I-“ Adrien started, but Nathalie held her hand up. 

“Inside.” Nathalie held the door open as he walked in. “Your father is busy. You may go to your room.” 

“Na-“ 

“Later.” 

Adrien sighed and ran up the stairs, ignoring his bodyguard who was behind him. He ran into his room and shut the door. 

“Wow, kid. Family problems?” Plagg asked, flying out. “Cheese?”

Adrien opened his cabinet and plopped a chunk of camembert on his desk.

“Yeah, could say that.” Adrien said, taking a seat at his desk. “It’s just..we’ve been Ladybug and Cat Noir for a while, and we’re no closer to defeating Hawk Moth.”

“True..” Plagg said thoughtfully. 

“Ugh. I can’t...” Adrien got up. “I just...can't do this anymore! Running in circles! Lying! It’s...too much!” Adrien slipped his scarf over his neck. 

Plagg watched silently. 

“Claws out.”

———————/——————/———————-/———/

“Marinette.” 

Startled, Marinette almost dropped the box of macaroons on her pink sleeveless dress. Luka was standing in the shadows aboard his houseboat. 

“Oh! Luka!” 

He smiled and held out his hand. She took it and stumbled aboard. As they walked across the deck, she couldn’t help but notice how at ease he walked. She was wobbling worse with every step, but he did live here. 

He opened the door to the dining cabin. Inside a candlelight table sat, with two chairs, plates, and water glasses stood. 

“It’s...” Marinette said. She sat down on a chair. Her plate sat empty in front of her, and a pot wAs in the middle. “What are we eating?” She asked.

“Escargots,” Luka said, lifting the lid. Steam came out, and when it cleared Marinette saw slimy, buttery snails inside. 

“You..like these?” 

“Love them.” 

Marinette searched his face, but only found the truth. She wrinkled her nose. “Um, I’m not hungry.”

Luka’s face fell. “Oh. I see.” 

After a very slimy dinner they sat out on the deck. Luka brought out some chocolates. Marinette broke one in half and melted chocolate dropped out. 

“Yuck!” She said. 

Luka, not seeing the chocolate, was upset with her. “Marinette! All you’ve been doing is insulting me! My food!” 

Shocked, Marinette tried to defend herself. “What? But...it is true, I’m not a fan of escargots, and I’m covered in chocolate!” 

“Them go.” 

“Luka!” 

“Go!” 

A tear slipped down Marinette’s face as she hurried down the plank. 

——————/————-/—————/——————/——

Adrien slumped into a bench in the darkened park, his only light the moon. 

“Plagg...what do I do?” 

He felt lost, with his love declining him, his father neglecting him, and his lack of love in his life. Being Cat Noir brought freedom-but even that lately was turning into a workout. 

“I just..don’t know what to DO!” He said, frustrated, angry, and sad. 

“Adrien?” 

Embarresed Adrien turned and saw Marinette standing in her thin dress, eyes wide, cheeks wet with fresh tears.

She, likewise, also seemed embarrassed and took a timid step back. 

“Wait!” Adrien said. “Come here.”

Marinette’s eyes grew even wider, and she slowly walked over. “Why are you here so late?” She asked. 

“Nothing,” he muttered. “Here,” he said, “come sit.” 

She slid into the seat next to him, her heart racing. When she shivered, he took off the scarf from around his neck and draped it around her. 

“Where did you get this?” she asked, caressing the soft light blue fabric. 

“My father gave it to me for my birthday.” he said, looking away. 

“What?!” Marinette exclaimed. “I sewed it. I gave it to Nathalie to give it to you...it was a present.” 

“Really?” he asked. 

"Yeah." She shifted in her seat and remembered her macaroons. "Here."

"Thanks," Adrien said, taking one. "so why are you here so late?"

"You're going to be mad at me if I tell you."

"No."

She bit her lip, considering. "Luka."

"I see." 

She sniffled, and a fresh tear plopped onto her cheek. He softly brushed it away. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm here."

“Mmhmm.” She pulled herself in closer, the light of the moon shining down on her hair. She never wanted this moment to end, her and Adrien, finally together. No interruptions, just her and...him. Her heart was racing, her pulse thumping, her mind scrambling for an explanation, but she shushed them all, slowly slipping into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ring!_

"Ugh," Marinette groaned, sitting up and stretching. She picked up her buzzing phone and yelped. "TWELVE? Man, I overslept!" She swiped to answer her call.

"Hey girl! Where you _at_? Ladybug and Chat Noir's party is _starting!!_" Alya said, tilting her phone slightly. "Oh, noohnoOHNO!! Sorry Alya, but..." Marinette was stuck. Ladybug had to be there, but Marinette did too. "Um, I have to help my dad, but I'll make it for the end! See ya!" Hanging up, Marinette quickly got dressed and bit her lip. "This is tricky. Tikki, spots on!" 

\---- 

_Buzz, buzz._ "Mrrrngh." Not in the mood for waking up, Adrien rolled over and shook a stray piece of grass off his pants. He had dreamed about last night. He had brought Marinette back after she had fallen asleep-he didn't have the heart to wake her up. But Chat Noir had done it-he was paranoid the whole time she'd wake up.__


End file.
